1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting apparatus and more particularly to that class of devices utilizing endless blades provided with vacuum operated dust collecting systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with cutting devices to which vacuum operated dust collecting systems are attached.